


Ficlet 9

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [10]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, adorableness, pissy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Stressed out Dean trying to publish





	Ficlet 9

What happens when Dean gets stressed because he has to publish?

Dean does one of two things when he’s stressed. He either turns into a recluse or he gets real needy. The first time it happens, he’s holed up in his office for almost a week straight. Aidan brings him coffee and tries to get him to fool around a little and Dean is like “No, Aidan I have to get this article done, I have to.”

And Aidan pouts and keeps trying until Dean actually snaps at him. “I SAID NO.”

So Aidan leaves, hurt and embarrassed because he was just trying to loosen Dean up a little and clearly that backfired.

Two days later Dean shows up in lab. It’s very late and he looks like shit, like he hasn’t been sleeping and Aidan is sort of giving him the cold shoulder like ”I thought you needed some space.”

Dean hugs him from behind and kisses the side of his neck gently. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just really needed to concentrate. This damn thing is due tomorrow and I just can’t—” and he’s sighing and burying his face in the crook of Aidan’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of him. “I just need—”

“What? What do you need, Dean?” Aidan meant to sound more scolding than he did, but he was softening into Dean’s touch, feeling his warm breath on the skin under his collar.

“I just need you, Aidan.” And Dean is kissing the back of Aidan’s neck, just where his hairline ends, grazing teeth lightly and sending shivers through him. He turns and kisses Dean, a warm, sweet slide of lips and Dean’s humming happily against his mouth. Aidan runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and is about to pull his head back to bare his throat when Dean shouts “AHA!” and pulls back.

“What??”

“I got it, I figured it out, thank you, thank you,” Dean gives Aidan a quick peck before running back to his office and calling behind him “Couldn’t have done it without you!”

When Dean comes home, he picks up where they left off and thanks Aidan properly. After that Aidan doesn’t so much mind being stress relief.

He doesn’t even say anything when he comes home. Aidan’s already there because he’d asked earlier if he could do some laundry that night.

Dean just walks in the door, turns off the tv and captures Aidan’s mouth in a kiss that is almost punishing. It’s hard and demanding as he licks against the seam of Aidan’s lips, and when he lets Dean inside, Dean is curling his tongue behind Aidan’s teeth, hands fisted in Aidan’s t shirt and hauling him up to drag him to the bedroom.

They barely make it to the bed, but Dean pushes Aidan down to the edge of the mattress and makes quick work of their clothes before he’s already got one finger sliding inside of Aidan, teasing and probing. He stretches him open just barely enough but Aidan is gasping for it, breathlessly pleading for more and Dean has the condom on, slicked and ready in no time.

He moves Aidan’s legs to rest on each of his shoulders and then he’s easing his way inside Aidan who feels like his blood is on fire but in the best possible way. It’s quick and relentless and Aidan is flushed and panting beneath Dean as he just takes and takes and takes.

But Dean’s not entirely selfish—he would never leave Aidan wanting, and he very deliberately reaches down to pump Aidan’s cock in time with his thrusts. It’s rough and fast and all too much and Aidan comes with an actual scream. His orgasm hits him shockingly hard, and his muscles clenching tight and hot are enough to send Dean over the edge too.

As Aidan catches his breath, he finally asks, “What…was that for?”

“You helped me finish my article. Wanted to…thank you.”

Then Dean helps him finish doing up laundry, but he basically passes out from exhaustion. He nods off while he’s folding the warm towels. It is literally the cutest thing Aidan has ever seen. His wise, learned professor boyfriend in nothing but a pair of low-slung sweat pants, snoring in a pile of warm towels. And yes, Aidan took pictures on his iPhone.

He ends up nudging him until he’s stretched out and then tucks him in on the couch.


End file.
